Common Ground
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Adam was their common ground, their glue that fixed them and held them together, he is their rescuer. Or, in which, Michael and Lucifer fight, Adam settles an issue that's been festering there for millenniums from his little corner, then gets adopted by two archangels, and said archangels take their big brotherly rights to tickle the ever living snot out of their new little brother


**I simple can't get enough of cage fam fluff right now apparently! Love these three to pieces!**

 **Warning: Extreme Fluff ahead! :D**

 _Memories;_ Normal

 **I hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Now Adam, I can't paint a pretty picture if your going to keep squirming around like this and if I don't get to paint my pretty picture I'm not going to be a happy camper!"

Michael rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips as the boy tried to conceal a shriek when his little brother dipped the feather inside his belly button acting as if he was dipping in for more paint for his 'picture'. Lucifer let out a low growl when the boy uttered something under his breath, throwing the feather down in mock anger, Adam's eyes widened at the look he was receiving and knowing full well what usually followed that particular look he tried to make his escape to safety.

Seeking shelter behind the elder archangel.

Make no mistakes, Lucifer let him get away if only for the moment, his eyes sparkling in amusement as the boy ducked behind his older brother and peaked out at him from over his shoulder. It was comical to see, as in the cage they had no vessel therefore being in their true form (a more humanized version sure) they were at least a couple heads taller then the boy whom had been left in their charge in this cage with them.

The young humans giggles were contagious and soon had both angels smiling at the sound of, exchanging amused and fond glances when the boy ducked down once more. No one was sure what had happened exactly, both Michael and Lucifer had spent some time fighting in the beginning of their long stay here and Adam had cowered away in one of the far off corners while they clashed. After a long time his fear began to dominate the air in the cage and it had caused both archangels to stop their movements and froze mid-fight to look over at the human child whom had been forgotten by his only living family. They watched him for a long moment, curled up in the corner uttering under his breath nonsense and such, and occasionally he would look up at them with so much fear in his eyes that it made them freeze. They shared one more glare and stalked over into opposite corners.

They hadn't fought since.

After the longest time, Michael eventually got up to go sit by the boy. Adam looked as if he would shit himself right then and there, but the elder had assured him that he was safe. Lucifer watched with narrowed eyes as they whispered back and forth and growled when he caught Adam shooting glances in his direction as he whispered things back to his older brother. Michael would occasionally follow his gaze before replying to whatever it was that the small human next to him had said. After a long time of just conversation and quick unconcealed glances Michael heaved a sigh and stood up, his foot falls echoed around them in the cage signalling that he wanted to be heard as Lucifer knew from experience that if Michael did not want to be heard then he wouldn't be.

 _"Brother..Little Brother..I am not good at this..But...I'm sorry"_

Lucifer motioned something with his head, and Michael seemed to understand what he was getting at. Adam never suspected his protector to turn on him and therefore his shout of surprise was genuine when Michael swiftly leaned forward, latched onto the boys shirt, and pulled him over his shoulder into his lap. Lucifer chuckled as he scooted closer, latching onto the the boys ankles to pull him closer.

Adam squirmed, giggles pouring from him already, as the fallen angel lay over his legs. He was warm which was strange to think about because he burnt cold, but that was the least of Adam's concern. His head was nestled in The Princes lap, as to not cause harm on the cold stone ground. His giggles increased when he felt a finger gently scratching at that one spot behind his left ear, his gaze shot up from Lucifer's grinning face to Michael, scrunching his neck up to try and offer some protection.

He stared right into the archangels glowing blue eyes and shrieked when another fingers found that spot behind his right ear. Michael's eyes narrowed but never lost that playful spark.

"Are you laughing at me Little One?"

 _Lucifer stared up at his older brother, wondering if he had just heard him correctly or if it was just a trick of the mind. His red eyes filled with deep anger, boarding on hatred._

 _"Your, Sorry?"_

 _Michael nodded and even though it was clear that his little brother had more to say, he interrupted him before he could speak it._

 _"I should have listened and not jumped to conclusions. I do not share your views on all the humans, but you should have been allowed your opinion."_

 _Lucifer glared at him, his mouth hanging half open, watching with a guarded expression as his elder brother knelt in front of him. Somewhere from over the elders shoulder he could swear he saw Adam watching them._

Adam shook his head vigorously, causing the archangel to smile softly. The boy jumped, giggles spilling from him when Lucifer snuck a hand under his shirt and poked a finger in the fleshy part of his belly right above his waist and right under his belly button, wiggling his finger slowly which did nothing to alleviate the ticklish sensations.

"Are you lying to us Addie? You know what happens when you lie to us"

Adam shook his head after a moment and giggled harder as more fingers joined the one, until he was full on laughing his little heart out. Lucifer smiled as the child's laughter increased as he dug in harder. He squirmed and pulled at the eldest angels grip, but Michael was older (and an angel) so therefore Adam was stuck where he was.

 _Michael looked at his brother for a moment, thinking back on what him and his human charge had talked about. Lucifer watched him guardedly from where he sat but otherwise stayed where he was._

 _"I cannot take back what I have done to you little brother, I do not have that power, but if I did.." Michael trailed off unsure if he should keep going, even warriors it seemed, got scared. After a long period of silence though, Michael reached a hand out to his brothers forehead, and Lucifer flinched expecting a pain that did not come. Instead a warmth filled his body, the familiar feeling of his brothers grace washed over him and slowly he found himself closing his eyes._

 _He could feel the tears left by the fall, and burns from being locked in here, healing themselves._

 _His own tattered grace reacted to his brothers, weary at first, but melding with it after a long moment. His brother was strong and firm, but gentle, as he healed his injuries for him. Lucifer's eyes snapped open, glowing a ethereal blue for a moment before returning to their natural deep amber._

 _Michael pulled his hand away slowly, unsure on how his brother would react._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _Lucifer stared at him for a moment, before launching himself at his older brother._

That little liar.

"You little liar"

Adam screamed when he felt his shirt be pulled up a bit and warm lips pressed into his tummy, blowing against the soft skin underneath. Lucifer took a deep breath, moved to the other side, and blew again. The boy cackled at every tickly raspberry blown into his belly. This was torture! Absolute torture! Michael smiled down at the boy, his laughter was like music to their ears.

"STOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHA! LUHUCHUCI!"

He squealed when his response was a large raspberry blown into the soft skin right above his pants line.

"THIS ISHIS AHAHAHA TOHOHOTURE!"

They both laughed at his pleading, and Lucifer paused in his torment to look into their humans red face. Michael's sparkling eyes met his gaze.

"Brother, go for his belly button, show him real torture"

Lucifer nodded and slowly lowered his head back down. Adam's eyes widened at the words and the action and he sucked in his tummy as much as he could, arching his back to try and keep away from the torturous archangel. But Lucifer made it to his intended target, placing ticklish kisses all around the area as he knew that it drove the boy crazy when he did.

Before burying his face into the soft tummy, growling playfully as he nibbled on the smooth skin, smiling slightly when the boys bright squeals filled the cage once more.

 _Michael was surprised at the reaction, to say the least, but caught him still. He'd always catch him. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his big brothers middle, burying his nose in his chest. Michael could feel the wetness of tears soaking his shirt._

 _He did not mind though. The impact his brother had made pushed him off balance and he fell backwards onto his butt. He folded his legs and pulled his brother into his lap, gently rocking him as he had done when he had been no more then a fledgling._

 _"There there, shhhh, its alright"_

 _Lucifer's only response was to sob harder and bury himself further into his brother, if that was possible at this point. His brother had healed him. He'd apologized, he'd forgiven him, and Lucifer did not know how to react to that other then breaking down like he was. Michael did not seem to mind at the moment though, tightening his arms around him, cradling the back of his head gently._

 _"There you go baby brother, let it out, there there"_

 _After a long while, Lucifer's sobs died down to soft hiccups. Once he was sure that his brother was done, Michael pulled back but only slightly, holding his brothers head with both hands, cradling it in front of him. He wiped away the evidence of the tears with his thumbs and Lucifer was reminded of his big loving brother whom he had adored so back in Heaven._

 _Michael's eyes were soft as he gazed down at him, but his tone was softer._

 _"There we go...Feel better?"_

Lucifer moved to his side, munching on the soft skin there.

"NONONONO! STOHOHP!"

Both angels laughed at his scream and Adam bucked with a screech when the tickly vibrations washed over his tummy. Lucifer placed a single teasing lick over his belly button one last time as he sat up. He loved the way their boys eyes sparkled with mirth and happiness.

"Look at your ribs little Addie, I wonder if they taste just as good without barbecue sauce? I think I'm going to try them!"

Adam shook his head quickly, giggles of anticipation spilling from his lips already. Lucifer froze and looked up at him, right above the right side of his rib cage.

"No? Why ever not Little One?"

Lucifer looked mocked confused for a moment, tilting his head up to meet his brothers amused gaze. The teasing only seemed to make the boy giggle harder. After a brief moment he gained this exaggerated look of understanding.

"Oh! You wouldn't happen to be ticklish on your cute little ribs?"

Adam shook his head rigorously, but that question was a no win question and he knew it. If he answered yes then Lucifer would begin his new attack and if he answered no (like he had) then he would be lying. And he knew what happened with he lied. Michael chuckled above his head at Lucifer's blown away expression.

"No? Are you sure?"

Again, Adam nodded his head. Michael's voice sang above his head.

"I think he's lyyyyyying!"

Lucifer looked up at his brother for a long moment and they shared a smile in which Adam knew he had sealed his fate, it was bad enough that they were feeling playful today.

 _He smiled as his little brother nodded his head slowly. He pulled him in closer, placing a single kiss to his brothers crown, and pulled him into another tight embrace. Michael rested his cheek on his brothers blonde locks, his thumb massaging the nap of the younger's neck. Lucifer sighed contentedly at the feeling, his body sagging into his big brothers chest. Michael chuckled softly as he felt his brother softly nuzzle in closer._

 _Placing another kiss to his temple, he bent down to whisper into his ear._

 _"Come baby brother, I want you to meet Adam"_

 _Lucifer's eyes opened as Michael stood up, and with the ease of a big brother, pulled his little brother up with him. He should have felt embarrassed cossetted in his big brothers embrace like a small child, but he was warm and strong, but gentle and soft, and he found himself not really caring about appearances at the moment._

 _And it was then that he realized Adam had been talking to Michael about, what he had done._

Lucifer narrowed his eyes playfully, leaning down to rest his forehead on the boy's underneath him. Adam peered up at him, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Are you lying Little One? Do you know what I am going to do now?"

Adam shook his head, a smile already breaking across his face which only made them smile in return.

"I'm going to tickle, and tease, and eat your adorable little ribs until your mad with laughter," This only served to make the boy giggle, "And then I'm going to do that all over again to the other side until you learn your lesson, and repent you sin, and then maybe we can find it within us to forgive you"

Adam shook his head as he pulled away. His squirming making him an apt impression of a worm. Michael tightened his hold, not painfully though, pulling his arms farther above his head. It was good to have this playful side to his brother back (even if it was at their charges expense),a side that showed his absolute love for his younger siblings and his longing to make the happy. It was a side he had not seen since Gabriel had been a mere fledgling all that time ago back up in Heaven and the small fledgling's contagious happy laughter would echo around their garden.

"I'm going to get you!"

Adam shrieked in laughter as the blonde angel looked over his ribs like a hungry wolf looking for the perfect spot to dig in.

 _The boy had been shy at first, shaken as to his presence, but after a long time Lucifer turned to peer down at him. Having not moved from his position in his brothers lap, his strong arms hanging loosely around him. Adam gazed up at him shyly from where he sat a few paces away, but within arms length of the two archangels. His expression showed his shock at the smile the Devil gave him._

 _He stared open mouthed at him, as his smile lacked any venom or contempt, but was full of shining love and happiness._

 _Lucifer smiled, scrunching up his neck slightly when he felt warm lips press tiny kisses into the soft skin, but never removed his gaze from the small human as Michael did as he wanted and teased him._

 _"Thank you"_

 _A deep melodic chuckle resounded around the cage, Michael buried his face into his brothers neck, speaking into the sensitive flesh._

 _"What is this? My stubborn little baby brother thanking a human? Are my ears deceiving me?"_

 _Lucifer's smile widened at the sensation against his skin, his brother knew full well what he was doing as he knew which buttons to push. Adam stared at them, this was a new sight to see as he was used to the constant fighting and bickering, they actually looked like brothers. A thought that made him frown, Lucifer's soft giggles filled the cage as Michael continued to tease and nuzzle his little brothers ticklish neck, why couldn't his brothers be like that? Why couldn't they care enough to see if he was at least ok?_

 _Adam never even noticed the silence that had befallen the cage. Not until he was pulled away from his spot and into their small circle, up into Lucifer's lap._

Lucifer's eyes settled on a spot just on his right side, a smile spreading across his face. Adam never had a chance to prepare himself as the morning stars head shot down and buried itself in his right side, just under his armpit, and he squealed as tickly nibbles and kissed were pressed into his skin. Lucifer growled like a wolf and shook his head, causing bright peals of insane laughter to break from their young charges mouth. A deep breath followed by him nuzzling into his side and Adam cackled as a large raspberry was blown right under his armpit.

Michael had a moment where he had a hard time holding the youth in place, but he got his grip soon enough.

"DOHODOHOHONT! AHAHAHAHAHAA! STOHOHOP!"

"I don't think he plans on it Little One"

Adam screeched when Lucifer jumped to his other side, causing the young human to try and twist onto his side away from the tickles. But Lucifer followed him, nibbling on the sensitive skin no matter where he went, Adam's laughter turned silent for a moment when the morning star found a particular sensitive spot. Lucifer pulled away and Adam gulped in breath after breath, his face was beet red and tiny tears of mirth fell from his eyes.

The morning star reached up to wipe the tears away gently.

 _Lucifer held him close, and he was surprisingly warm to the touch, his arms closing around him._

 _Michael took the opportunity to bury his face into the young humans neck. Adam broke into mad giggles before breaking into bright laughter as the elder nibbled playfully and pressed tickly kisses and raspberry's into his neck, much like he had been doing to his little brother moments prior. Adam shrieked when skillful fingers only an older brother could have poked and probed his tummy._

 _The Prince nuzzled in closer, his breath tickling his ear as he whispered, "You are not alone Little One"_

 _Lucifer pressed his forehead against the young humans (which was a surprising feat seeing as his elder brother had not removed his face from the youths neck), peering into his blue-green eyes, "We will be your new family"_

 _It was the least they could do, for he was their glue. The glue that had repaired them that was holding them together, he was their common ground._

"Aww Addie, don't cry, let me help you feel better"

Adam shook his head, although when it came down to it he rather they did this then violent torture, but his giggles were renewed when the fallen angel slowly went back to his tummy, his worst spot (next to his neck of course-Michael simply loved taking advantage of that). The elder archangel released his wrists, signalling that his torture was drawing to an end, and Adam tried with all his might to push Lucifer's head away from his tummy.

"NONONO! Not that! Not that! Not again!"

Lucifer peered up at him, the humans small hands not seeming to bother him in the slightest, he loved making his younger siblings little piles of giggly goo (he knew that Michael shared the same sentiment) and Adam was quickly filling that title for them, it was within their rights as the elder siblings to tickle torture the ever living snot out of the younger ones.

"But I want you to be happy Addie!"

Adam shrieked as his head slowly lowered, knowing what was about to happen, again.

 _Michael was napping softly on the other side of the cage leaving the younger two to talk softly opposite of him. Lucifer had once mentioned that his favorite fruit to ever be created had been between apples and raspberry's and had proceeded to pull the young human into his lap and blow the torturous 'fruit' into his tummy and sides until tears streamed down his face and Michael had woken from his nap and come to rescue him._

"I'm Happy! I'M HAPPPYY! AAHHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO AHAHA!"

Adam threw his head back and _screamed_ when Lucifer took the deepest breath and buried his face in his tummy, blowing the biggest raspberry into his belly button, nuzzling and nibbling on the sensitive skin. Adam pulled hard at his hair which only served to make the angel growl into his tummy, gentle hands pulled his own hands out of the angels blonde hair and as punishment for pulling so harshly on his hair Lucifer nuzzled in deeper and blew one final raspberry.

Their human charge shrieked once more, wrapping his arms around his midsection to protect himself from any future attacks. But Lucifer backed off his legs signalling the end of his torture. Adam giggled softly still as he curled up onto his side, arms still wrapped protectively around himself. Both angels chuckled above his head at the giggly mess that was their 'Little Addie' (the nickname had annoyed the human teenager at first but now he found it endearing). Michael brushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Adam was worn out after that entire ordeal and the two angels could see it. Lucifer chuckled from his other side, having come to sit side by side with his brother. Helping Michael pull their charge into a more comfortable position, nestled in his lap as the morning star leaned into his older brother. Michael wrapped an arm around him, gently pulling him closer. Lucifer peered down at the weary boy.

"Too much?"

To his surprise, and Michael's, the boy shook his head. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, they met his hairline, and a smile broke across his face.

"Oh?"

Adam looked shy as he muttered his reply, it was almost silent, but the archangels heard him.

"It's fun"

Lucifer had an overwhelming sense of deja vu and his laughter deep and rich filled the air around them, they did not need to look up to know that Michael's smile matched his brothers, both remembering another certain younger brother saying the exact same thing after they had released him after having caught him trying to get away with pranking them.

Adam smiled at the sound, and as it was slowly replaced with soft deep humming as Michael absentmindedly groomed his brothers wings. Lucifer smiled gently as he watched their charges eyes slowly close and as he opened them once more, fighting off the oncoming sleep. He pulled the boy closer, and action that did not go unnoticed by his older brother beside him as the Prince too gazed down at their charge with a soft smile.

Lucifer's humming joined his brothers.

"Rest now Little Addie, you are weary from the excitement, sleep now"

Adam tried to fight it, he truly did, but they knew how to get him to sleep. Lucifer gently scratched at his scalp as Michael wrapped one of his wings around them for warmth, their humming becoming the only sound in the cage, deep and melodic and beautiful. And it wasn't long before he eyes were slowly sliding shut.

Michael voice followed him into his dreams, soft and soothing, "Sleep Little Brother".

 _He was their common ground, their family, their glue._

 _Their saver._

* * *

 **I simply love cage family fluff! No one will every be bale to convince me that they don't all just sit around together and chill! LOL!**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
